Shadow Magic in Hogwarts II: The Sequel
by MDQ
Summary: The sequel of Shadow Magic in Hogwarts! After the end of the wizarding world, our heroes have to rebuild it starting with Hogwarts.  All goes well until a new evil unlocks Shadow Magic and threatens to destroy the world once again...


**Shadow Magic in Hogwarts II: The Sequel**

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Disclaimer: Still not mine!

Summary: The sequel of Shadow Magic in Hogwarts! After the end of the wizarding world, our heroes have to rebuild it starting with Hogwarts. All goes well until a new evil unlocks Shadow Magic and threatens to destroy the world once again.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The evils of this new world**_

* * *

Eleven__ years after the end of the wizarding world…_

"Muahahahaha!" Marik laughed in his sleep.

'Oh not that dream again' Ginny thought, watching her husband sleeping. 'That's why mom disapproved of all the dark lords that I've wanted to marry. They start laughing suddenly and they startle you or worse…'

'Now you die, you little dark lord wannabe!' Marik shouted.

'I should probably wake him up' Ginny thought and shook Marik in order to wake him up.

"Marik my love wake up!"

"Ah Ginny!" Marik said once he was awake. "Why did you wake me up? I was having my favorite dream where I kill that Voldie- dark-lord-wannabe and then become king of the world! Ah! It never gets old…"

"Yes, I know, but when are you going to finally accept that you did become king of the world?"

"Uh ha! I did! And I turned old-Voldie into my slave, forcing him to make me fresh strawberry/cherry flavored cookies every day until he dies! That will show him who the only dark lord in this world is"

"I never thought that you could be so cruel and force him to serve you after he lost his will to live and turned all emo! And worst! The spell that turned him into Tom stopped working and now he is his old self again with Yugi as his hikari, slowly trying to brainwash him to dedicate his life to charity! Nothing can be worse than that!"

"It's what he gets for trying to rival me! Now go back to sleep! And don't wake me up again!" he said and went back to sleep.

_Next day…_

"My little wizards and witches" Bakura said beginning his speech as the new headmaster of Hogwarts. "This is a very important day for the history of Hogwarts. Ever since the end of the old wizarding world, we've been trying to rebuilt Hogwarts and continue the education of young witches and wizards. Of course, since almost everyone died eleven years ago, we had no young witches and wizards to educate. However this was not a problem since we don't know anything about magic either! So we could not educate them anyway! We decided to wait for the new generation of wizards to turn eleven, in other words to have just finished elementary school so they can talk, read and count life points, and then bring them here and teach them how to play duel monsters, which apparently, is the most important thing in this world. So yes, my little witches and wizards! You will not learn anything about the world, or history, or sciences or anything else that you will most definitely need in your life! Only dueling! It is the key to success! Now, we are able to make your and our dream come true, and you, my little wizards and witches will be the first ones to have the honor of being taught by us."

"Now, let me introduce you to your new professors." Ryou continued taking over and showed the new professors sitting beside him. "Yami Mutoh, Seto Kaiba, Harry Potter, Ishizu Ishtar and Ron Weasly. They all teach duel monsters since it is the only subject that we know how to teach!"

The students applauded, enjoying their show.

"Now, before we begin our celebration, let us honor our King Marik by eating a strawberry/cherry cookie as the law requires" Ryou said and they all ate a cookie. Then the celebration started.

_

* * *

In another part of the world…_

'How dare they start a duel monsters/magic school without inviting me!' Pegasus thought feeling very angry. "I will soon get my revenge! They forget that besides them I am the only one who can use Shadow Magic! And I will use it to destroy them! Again!" he shouted.

"It's time to summon the forces of darkness! Shadows of the Shadow Realm hear my summons and come to me! Help me create the biggest evil that was ever created!"

He was standing in front of a human sized cauldron. Around him there were little bottles containing disgusting potion ingredients.

"Ah! What shall I use? I know! Muihihihi! Rotten eggs and cheese" he said and threw some in the cauldron "toad eyes, smelly socks, dead rats, warms, snails and caterpillars, spider webs and nails and a little chicken blood for extra taste! Muihihihi! My potion is finally ready!"

And then the cauldron with the potion exploded, green smoke filling the room and in its place was standing Pegasus' evil creation.

"I did it! I brought the Tea monster back from the dead but this time in the form of a girl! Muihihihi! I'm so evil that it hurts sometimes!" Pegasus laughed.

"Now my little Tea, you are ready to go to Hogwarts and destroy everyone there! Muihihihi!"

**

* * *

End of Chapter 1**

So what do you think?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
